The Secret That Nearly Destroyed Me
by beautifulconcordia
Summary: Dee Dee and Rick are separated by a secret mission Rick is on. Dee Dee is having a hard time deciding how to tell Hunter some startling news. Thanks to a prompt I got on LJ, and please R&R!
1. Personally

I was heartsick Rick, when you weren't there. I was miserable, throwing up, and couldn't keep food down for days. I had no idea why I was feeling this way, something about me just wasn't right. I went to work every day, trying to hide the fact that something wasn't right. I had a new partner, but it wasn't you. I cried daily, wanting to see your face or even hear your voice. Finally, I forced myself to go to a doctor, and he gave me a pregnancy test. Pregnant? Could it be possible? I remember that night nearly three months ago. You know, the night we...well, you know. Something else besides that could have occurred that night. I'm not sure, Rick Hunter, but anything's bound to happen when you visit a doctor. Sure enough, the test is right. I'm pregnant. My emotions kick in. I want to cry. Part of me wants this child, and another is unsure. I look at my stomach, which was a little bit round now, but would soon be more noticeable. Placing a hand on my belly, I smiled weakly. I hoped one day when you returned I could tell you the news. I wondered what you may think. Charlie told me that you would be back with LAPD in at least a month. He won't tell me where you are or what you're doing. All he says is that it's a secret assignment. When you get home, I'll have to tell you. I think I know now what my heart wants.

My heart wants me to keep this child.


	2. Worry

**Disclaimer: Hey all! It's my first fic for Hunter in nearly three years. I decided to write this as a set of drabbles, so that way when school starts, I can finish it while being busy and all. Enjoy!**

It's been almost a month. I've been waiting to tell you that you are going to be a father. My head is constantly swirling with what ifs. I cry myself to sleep. Hunter, how the hell am I going to explain this to you? How the hell am I going to hide this from Charlie? I go to work every day, do the same routine, and then come home and collapse on my bed. I'm worried you might not like the news. Soon, I'm going to find out whether we have a boy or a girl. Personally, I'd like a girl, but knowing you all too well, you probably would hope it was a boy. Every man dreams of a son. I have a strong feeling though it's a girl...don't ask me why, I just know. Charlie tells me that when you return, we'll be reteamed. That is a relief for me; I don't like the guy I was put with while you were on your assignment. The guy was a total ass and I made it completely clear that I didn't like him. I miss you, Rick. I miss your smile, your laugh, and our time together. Oh, god, here I go again, I'm crying.

Damn hormones. They get me every time.


	3. Romantic Endeavor part one

You know what? I felt our baby move today. I can't wait to tell you that you're going to be a father. But, at the same time, I fear you won't like the news. Today you return from your assignment. I sit, waiting to greet you at our shared desk space. Then there you are, making your entrance. Everyone cheers and gives you a hug. Finally you come to me. You flashed that iconic grin of yours, and the first thing out of your mouth?

"Dee, I've missed you. How have you been?" He looks at me and smiles. "There's something different about you, I just know it!"

I smile."Why don't we go out for coffee after work, and catch up?"

Hunter grins. "Sure, sweetheart..." I gave him a hug. We did go out after work, I ordered water with a lemon wedge, and he, deciding that it was too late for coffee, ordered a soda. This was the moment; I thought to myself that I should tell him about the pregnancy before I start really showing, otherwise, he'd be more suspicious.

"Hunter, there's something I must tell you." I said, smiling, even though secretly, I was nervous. He took my hand. "You can tell me." Hunter smiled. I nodded, and said, "This isn't easy, but, Hunter...I'm pregnant, and you're the father." That was a relief to get that off my chest. I looked at Hunter, and he looked at me.

"Seriously? How did this happen? When did you find out?" He was so full of questions it amazed me.

I smiled, "Last month. Doctor says I'm four months along now. Oh, and Hunter, remember that night we had four months ago?"

He took a sip of his soda, and said, "Of course."

I grinned, and said, "That night more than what went on happened."

Hunter laughed. The man was okay with it. Figures. I felt a hand on my stomach, not my own. Looking up, it was Hunter. I smiled and put my hand on his. We sat in the booth, talking for at least another half hour. Hunter held me close to him, and we ordered food. I ate for the first time without rushing to the bathroom. It was a miracle! We then paid the bill, and walked out to the car. Hunter and I stood there on the sidewalk, and he was holding me again. Personally, it was the sweetest thing he could do for not being there the last month or so. I missed him, but I was extremely glad he was back. He looked at me, and said, "Can I?" I nodded, and he patted my stomach gently.

"Hope it's a boy." Hunter said, smiling. See, what did I tell you?


	4. Romantic Endeavor Part Two

I still won't tell Charlie that we're expecting. I mean, Hunter and I. He'd separate us like...well, let's not go there. Hunter and I plan to tell him in the next month or two, at least right before I start to show more. We went for coffee at Hunter's beach house the other day. It was Hunter's way of spending time with me, and our child. So, we were sitting on his couch, and Hunter had his arm around my shoulder, and his other arm then reaches over to pat my belly. He was gentle, and then he let his hand rest there. When he felt our baby kick, he smiled. Hunter looked into my eyes, and we smiled. The smile led to a kiss. And, of all kisses a passionate, "I love you" kind of kiss. I knew right there he was going to be there.

"You know what?" Hunter asked me, looking into my eyes. I smiled, and said, "What?" He pointed to my little, almost nonexistent baby bump. "You look cute pregnant, you know that?" He kissed me on my forehead and I smiled. "Thanks, Hunter. But we can't tell Charlie yet, you know what he might do."

"I know." Hunter said, and patted the small bump gently. He looked at me and smiled. Right then and there, we made out on his couch. His hands felt cool against my skin. Hunter's muscular arms wrapped around my waist gently, and his hands rested gently on my belly. Hunter lifted my blouse, and kissed the bump softly, his lips brushing against my skin like a tickle. I smiled.

I wonder how long we can keep this a secret.


	5. Comfort

Well, the doctor came in, smiling. I just had the tests done to reveal our baby's gender. Hunter is sitting next to me, holding my hand. He promised he'd go with me, and true to his promise, there he was. We had met up before work, Hunter and I. It was part of our plan to keep our relationship going and not let it get in the way of our work.

"How are you this morning, Dee?" Hunter had asked. He then gave me a hug. I smiled, and said, "Better." Waiting for the ultrasound, we were anxious. It was the first glimpse of our child for Hunter.

We had yet to tell Charlie I was pregnant, I wanted to hold off just a little while longer so this was the only way we could spend time together without anyone noticing. But I did tell my mother and Hunter told his family. They were just pleased that Hunter was maybe finally going to settle down...and my mother was ecstatic that she was going to be a grandmother. Hunter watched in amazement as our baby moved around on the ultrasound.

"Beautiful." He squeezed my hand gently. The technician smiled. Right as he said that, the doctor came in, beaming.

"Well, Dee…you're fine, and the baby is healthy. It's a girl, congratulations."

Hunter turned to me and smiled.


End file.
